Paths Intertwind
by sweet ChibiUsa
Summary: KHSM X-over.(sort of)Rini gets sucked into the world of kingdom hearts,only to have Riku as her only help.And hopefully, he can get her back to her world.RiniRiku.First fic please review!
1. Default Chapter

Rini walked through the dark hallway."Riku?"Rini called,scared.She was lost in the castle and could barely see in front of her eyes. "He told me not to leave the room." She said to aloud herself. She thought back to the last time she saw Riku. _Flashback_ "Stay here." Riku sternly told Rini. Rini growled. "How are you telling me what to do and I don't even know you!"she snapped back. The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes. "You're an arrogant one,you know that?"Riku said annoyed.Rini turned red. 'How dare he!' She thought angrily."Listen,I gotta do something,so do as I say and stay here."_End of flashback_ Rini puffed up her cheeks."He's the arrogant one!"She said madly.She found herself in front of a curtain that was like an opening to a room."Should I go in?"She asked herself. She walked into the room.It reminded her of a bedroom. Suddenly,Rini heard something behind her. She quickly turned around. "Anyone here?" She asked nervously. An evil laugh answered. A figure hidden behind the shadows formed in front of her."Who are you?"Rini yelled frightened.The figure laughed."I am Xiao,and you have something I want."

Riku walked up the hallmay looking for Rini."I told her not to leave the room!"Riku said,pissed.This Rini girl was getting on his nerves. Suddenly,he heard a scream."Rini!"Riku yelled almost instantly.The scream came from Malicifent's room.Riku ran towards the room."What could've happened?"Riku asked himself.He ran into the room.He saw Rini lying unconcious on the floor and a shadowy figure hovering over her. Riku knew that figure.'Oh god,it's Xiao.'He thought,as a chill ran down his spine.

Authors note-So what do you guys think?Its not my first fic, but its the first one I've put on the computer.Anyway, Xiao is a enemy my  
friend gave me for the story.I think she said Xiao was in this game or something... Please tell me what you think!


	2. Silver Crystal

A/N-Thanks GothCloud for reviewing , and hopefully the rest of you guys can review too.(Glares evily)

"Xiao! Did Malicifent send you!" Riku said angered. Xiao laughed."Unlike you ,I do what I please. I don't need Malicifent to order me around."Xiao said as she slowly glided off the floor."Anyway,that girl has something _I_ want."Xiao continued."What's that?"Riku demamded out of Xiao more than asked."The silver crystal.And It holds unlimited power"Riku closed his eyes.'Is that what it is?' he thought.'Is theremore to Rini than meets the eye?' He asked himself.

Xiao snickered."But unfortunate for Rini,and you,it's part of her life force."Xiao said,making the unconcious Rini float towards her."Rini!"Riku yelled.He knew Xiao would probaly thrash him good,but he didn't care.Riku pulled out his sword ,and ran towards Xiao,to attempt to attack her.But Xiao absorbed some darkness from her body and blasted it at Riku.Riku's body slammed into the bedroom wall,making him fall in pain.Riku felt his back.He felt liquid running down his back and put his hand in front of him to see the red liquid running through his fingers. "Damn."He growled under his breath. He had to save Rini, no matter how annoying she was. Xiao grinned evily."You can't beat me"She mocked at Riku. Riku gripped harder on the hilt of his sword .Suddenly,the middle of Rini's chest started to grow silver.A glow of silver floated up ,shining brightly.Xiao covered her cat like eyes. "The silver crystal"She murmured.Riku's eyes got wide.He saw a beautiful crystal rotating a few inches over Rini's body.'So this is it?'He thought.'The silver crystal?'

Author's note-Just to let y'all know you have to watch Sailor Moon to know specifically what the silver crystal is .And dont worry,the story becomesclearer in the future chapters.And I tried to correct all my mistakes. So, hope yall enjoy!


	3. Author's note

Author's note- please review people!I don't care if it's just to say hi or even a flame just please review!!!!!!!!!!


	4. naughty thoughts

Author's note- I've been forgetting to do the disclaimer! (oblivous to the obvious --;) So I'm doing it now.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and I don't own Rini.But if someone knows when what year either copyright expieres,give me a call!

Xiao covered her eyes and grinned."So this crystal is the true power I've been waiting for." She said alloud.

She went to grab it but Riku threw his sword like a boomerang,making Xiao snatch back her hand.A giant gash could be seen.

Xiao cursed Riku under her breath.Rini's body floated down into Riku's arms,and the silver crystal transported back into her body.

Her eyes fluttered open."Riku?"She whispered,very weakly."It's ok.Your safe now."Riku answered, smiling.

Xiao growled at the two."This won't be the last time you lay eyes on the controller of darkness." Xiao growled.

" I'll be back,and when I leave I'll have the silver crystal with me!"Xiao teleported out of the room.

Rini looked at Riku holding her and blushed."You can put me down now."She said quietly.

Riku put Rini's feet on the ground."How will you explain this to Malicifent?"Rini asked.

Riku shurgged."Dunno."

Rini and Riku walked outside of the castle on the stone like padio."So Rini,are you hurt anywhere?"

Riku asked concerned.Rini started to pull up her shirt.Riku blushed like crazy."Ahh, Rini what are you doing!"

He yelled at her."Showing you where I got bruised at."Rini said confused."Oh."Riku said,embarassed.

Rini blushed, figuring out what Riku was thinking."Hentai!You thought I was tryin' to flash you or something!"Rini said,red as an apple.

"Boys are so immature!" Riku stood up."What did you expect me to think!You were lifting your shirt for crying out loud!"

Riku said to defen himself.rini crossed her arms."Whatever."She grumbled."Do you wanna see the bruise or not?"

She said wiith an attitude.Riku nodded.Rini pulled her shirt up right before her chest.Riku felt a hint of disappointment.

'What am I thinking?' He said to himself.'I am a hentai!' Riku saw a big blue bruise."Xiao got you good."He said.

"What about your back?"She asked."You need bandages.I'll go get some."

Rini said walking inside the castle,hoping she wouldn't get lost.

Author's note-I didn't like the ending of this chapter, but it will get better


	5. Where to?

Rini went in the first aid room for some bandages."I'm surprised Malicifent has one of these in this spooky place."She said to herself aloud.Rini went back to where Riku was."Come on Riku! Hurry up and take your shirt off so I can bandage you up and we can at least go to another world for a while.I can't stay here."Rini urged.Riku took his shirt off to show Rini the blue and red bruise.Rini washed the dried blood off his back and put some medicene on it."Ouch!That stuff stings!"Riku yelped.Rini rolled her eyes."Stop being a punk Riku!"She snapped at him.Riku grumbled under his breath.Rini wrapped the bandages on Riku and got up.Riku put his shirt back on. "So where to?"He asked Rini.Rini pulled on her pink hair."Any where but this place."

Riku thought as they walked to the ship.'Where should I take her?' He asked himself.'Somewhere romantic?' As soon as he thought that he made a face. 'How come I keep thinkin' this stuff?'Riku scolded.' We're not a couple!' Riku thought about Xiao's comment. 'Rini's not my girlfriend! So I can't think this stuff!'

Riku was mentally slapping himself when Rini looked at him weird."Is something wrong Riku?" She asked. Riku looked at Rini. "No, nothing is wrong." He reassured. Rini doubted that he was telling the truth, but she wasn't gonna push him." So, did you figure out where we're going to?" She said, trying to start a conversation. "Oh, how about Traverse town." Riku suggested. "Ok" Rini agreed. They walked into the dark room where there was a large ship in it. "Wow, and I thought it was against Malicifent's code to have something this colorful." Rini joked. Riku walked up to it. "It's mine." He said with a smile. Rini looked it down with a smug look. "Nice." She said ."Very nice." Rini got in the passenger's seat next to Riku. She put her hands behind her back. "Ok" She said with a loud voice, grinning. "Off to Tranverse town we go!"


End file.
